Not Your Typical Love Story
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Set after the finale. Ben and Kate finally go on a date together and they are without a doubt, Not Your Typical Love Story. Other things happen too in the story.
1. It Was Only Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything associated with this show except the privilege of calling myself a fan.**

**Author's Note: Well i'm sure some of you guys are probably thinking geez three stories in three days, who is this girl. Well I honestly can't help myself, sooo i'm sorry. I love writing i can't help it. I just have so many ideas that flow through my brain so i can be writing ten stories at once, it's gets crazy man but summer time means i just bust these stories out like i breathe them cuz this year i have 3 A.P classes and i can't guarantee anything. Thanks though for taking the time to read all my crazy stories though. As long as i have readers you'll have stories. Well i'll stop talking/ typing and present to you my work in the making, Not Your Typical Love Story.**

**Not Your Typical Love Story**

**Chapter 1: It Was Only Just a Dream**

Ben looked at his two thousand dollar gold Rolex and read the time again for the tenth time in less than a minute. It was 8:50. She was already more than an hour late, an hour and twenty minutes to be precise. Ben grabbed his black 60 GB iPhone sitting on the table and texted Kate. _It's just dinner Katie._ Less than thirty seconds later his phone began singing to him. '_Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.' _ Ben smiled fondly and answered the phone.

"Hi Benedict Yancy." She said playfully

"Hi Katie. Where are you?" Ben asked.

"Nice ringtone." She said. Ben could hear the smile on her face through the phone.

"You're here! Wait, where are you?" He asked his heart suddenly jumping for joy. Ben turned around looking amongst the sea of people hoping to catch a glimpse of his date. He heard a chair move at the table he was sitting at and was about to chew the thick skulled person that would dare sit there when he looked up at the person and his breath left him instantly.

"I've always been in front of you." She said with a smile. Ben looked upon her awestruck in amazement at her beauty. A white slimming dress that she had obviously just bought. She had taken the time to curl her hazelnut hair and it looked absolute gorgeous. She was wearing her favorite shade of lipstick and her eye shadow and mascara was minimal but it still accentuated her hair. Ben slowly brought his phone down from his ear and hung it up putting back on the table.

"You… you… you l…look…"

"You can save it cowboy." She said playing it off even though her heart was beating a hundred beats a minute. "I'm sorry I'm late. I've been standing outside pacing watching you for the past hour. I was nervous." Kate admitted looking at the table a little embarrassed.

"It's just dinner Katie, I'm not proposing."

"I know I'm sorry. Can we ditch this place and go to your place for dinner." Kate asked with a lost puppy look in her eyes.

"Uh yeah, if that's what it takes." He said nonchalantly.

"Great, I'm sorry Ben. This place just has bad memories." She said taking a shaky breath. Ben got up and helped Kate back into her coat and quickly grabbed coat and phone following her out of the pretentious restaurant.

Ben led Kate around the block and to the parking garage by the small of her back. Even through her coat his touch sent a warm chill up her spine. All the while they are walking Kate keeps glancing at Ben with sorry puppy dog eyes. They walk into the elevator and Ben hits the tenth floor button. Kaye shifts her feet and looks at him.

"How early were you?"

"Seven fifteen." He said matter of factly.

"I'm so sorry Ben."

"You came, that's all that matters." He said softly with a smile looking into her hurt eyes.

The door dinged and opened. Kate and Ben stepped out and the first thing Kate noticed was the lack of cars except for the one she could identify in her sleep.

"Why did you park way up here?" Kate asked earnestly.

"Why not?" He countered raising an eyebrow. He walked her over to her side of the car and opened the door u for her like a gentleman. Kate tossed her bag and coat in the car but then leaned on the car door that Ben was holding open for her.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked confused.

Without warning Kate planted her lips on his. At first Ben was taken aback but soon closed his eyes and moved them away from the car door. He wrapped his arms around her waist deepening their kiss and pulling them together. Kate broke away and Ben reciprocated the kiss. He could feel her hand in his hair and then around his neck. They both pulled back breathless and amazed. Ben opened to mouth to speak but all that Kate heard was a loud, shrill, continuous _beep beep beep beep. _Ben began to slip away and Kate desperately tried to reach out and grab him until he was gone.

She jerked awake and sat upright breathing heavily. She looked beside her in her bed and said with a little disappointment, "Just a dream. It was only just a dream." Kate felt a little unsure of how she felt about the dream and everything that happened.

**Well that's the end of chapter one be sure to let me know what you think. Chapter two is a super long chapter even on paper not to mention on word it's like six pages. So yeah, review, favorite. Let me know what you think thus far.**


	2. Drumming Sound

**Hey readers! What's up. So i know some of yo were probably expecting this yesterday however when it comes to Sundays i am the chick-fil- A of fan-fiction. Closed for business Sundays which is when you always want it and open every other day of the week. haha well i have chapter two for you guys now so please read on and enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Drumming Sound**

Kate rushed out of her apartment and was running on the sidewalk when a cab came coasting down the street. She held her hand up second naturedly and hailed a taxi. Kate jumped in still gathering her bearing holding her heels in her hand and her bag in the other. She jumped in throwing her things against the side of the cab and quickly told the driver the Reed and Reed address. Kate was staring out the window thinking about the dream she had when her phone began to play Ben's song. '_As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder.'_ Kate gulped feeling awkward but decided to answer it at the last minute.

"Yes Benedict." She said in a patronizing tone.

"Where are you?" He asked in the same tone.

"On my way. Why?" She asked with fake sweetness.

"We had a mediation, remember?" He hissed.

"Shoot. Uh… have Leo keep them busy until I get there. I should only be ten minutes."

"I'll let him know. Oh do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked with a voice that suggested he didn't care if she said no."

"Uh… I uh…I have to umm… check my calendar." She said feeling very uncomfortable and shifting in the cab seat.

"I already had Leo check, you're free tonight." Ben said with a half-smile knowing she would try that excuse.

"Lauren… she might have a case she needs me to take care of."

"Already checked, she said this is our only case." He quickly replied backing her into a corner.

"I don't know Ben." She said with a tone of doubtfulness that he took as a sign of her being scared.

"It's just dinner Katie." He said softly almost begging her.

Kate sighed and had a look of guilt and sadness on her face but said very softly that he could barely hear her. "I'll think about it."

"Great." Ben said his face brightening and his voice raising an octave. To make the air between them a little lighter he repeated what he first said after asking her to dinner for the first time. "You can call me or pretend to call me and let me know what you decide." Ben laughed and Kate laughed remembering just how stupid and awkward that whole conversation had been. Kate hit the end call button on her phone and set it down beside her. She looked back out the window and thought more on what her dream meant.

Did she really like Ben? Was she just afraid of being burned? Did Ben really have that song they sang together as her ringtone? Would Ben wait for forever? How much longer until he finally gave up? Would she finally be able to be brave and give them the chance to be happy that they deserved. Kate put in her headphones and hit the shuffle button on her iPod. The song that began playing in her ears was 'Fear' by Pauley Perrette. "You fickle bitch." She murmured to herself laughing under her breath in disbelief. As Kate stared out the window she really listened to lyrics analyzing them as they were sung.

_Are you scared of the dark  
Are you afraid they'll break your heart  
Are you afraid you'll lose yourself  
Are you afraid of your own health_

As she listened she thought about her own life and realized she was afraid that Ben would break her heart and that if she gave them a chance to be truly happy she would lose herself in something new that she couldn't control.

_Are you scared to lose  
Are you afraid to choose  
Are you afraid you'll win  
Are you scared of your own sin_

Are you scared to forgive  
Are you afraid to live  
Are you afraid to die  
Do you think you told a lie

_To live  
When you think you're dying  
To laugh  
When you feel like crying  
To stand  
When you think you're gonna fall  
It's just fear after all  
It's only fear after all _

For some reason Kate could not explain hearing the chorus gave her a shot of courage and excitement. She could say yes to Ben all she had to do was have twenty seconds of courage

_Are you afraid you'll be alone  
Are you scared to pick up the phone  
Are you scared of the past  
Do you think that you might crash  
Do you think you're in too deep _

Kate had to laugh a little because she knew she was afraid to pick up the phone whenever Ben called. She was always afraid that she would be confronted by emotions that would overwhelm her and swallow her whole because Ben, that one person in her life who could make her feel so vulnerable could also make her feel so powerful and unafraid if she gave him the chance, would take her whole and she knew her life would be changed. The song continued until it got to the final chord.

_Are you scared of the end  
Are you scared to begin  
Are you scared of the start  
Do you think they'll break your heart  
Do you think they'll break your heart _

_It's only fear  
The only fear is fear itself  
The only fear is fear itself  
The only fear is fear itself  
It's only fear_

All Kate thought was, "Wow that is exactly me." The rest of the ride Kate kept repeating to herself with a smile on her face, "The only fear is fear itself." Each time she repeated it courage kept building up inside of her and excitement began to bubble over for the moment she would see Ben. As the taxi stopped Kate jumped out and quickly paid the driver. Kate quickly ran inside and to the elevator where she kept repeatedly pressing the button until the door finally opened. She ran in as soon as the door opened not looking where she was going and smacked into a passenger exiting the elevator. She looked up apologizing quickly and stopped once her eyes met Ben's. H'r heart began to pound and she heard a drum beating in her head. "Ben." She said nervously.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his chest.

Kate was unable to hear anything coming out of Ben's mouth because her head was filled with the lyrics to the ringtone she set for Ben.

_Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an almighty sound_

"Kate!" Ben shouted waving his hand in front of her face snapping her from her trance.

"What?" She asked clueless.

"Are you getting in or not?" Ben asked.

Kate bit her lip, her head and heart beating a million beats a minute. She quickly walked in the elevator and walked to the back corner away from Ben. Ben popped his head out looking for more people coming and hit there floor after concluding no one else was coming. Kate shifted back and forth then turned towards Ben and quickly walked up to him and placed her lips on his grabbing the lapels on his black suit jacket he was wearing. Ben was alarmed at first but then relaxed and wrapped an arm around her waist. As Kate began pulling back Ben latched onto her lips not allowing her to get away and reciprocated the kiss with every last bit of passion he had. As the door chimed to let them know they were at their stop Kate pulled back and saw Ben's look of astonishment and amazement. She smiled satisfied with herself and happy that she left Ben speechless.

The doors opened and Kate quickly said before running out of the elevator, "Seven p.m. pick a place, I'll be there this time I promise."

Ben was still speechless as he watched her run towards the conference room. As she looked back he noticed the wide smile on her face as she met his eyes before walking into the room. Ben walked up to his office passing Leo on the way who intently watched him noticing that something was wrong with Ben because he looked like he was walking on cloud nine and that was something Ben found very hard to try and conceal. When Ben was finally able to speak he was sitting at his desk throwing his toy basketball into the hoop he stuck to the glass window. He smiled and said, "It's a date."

**Alrighty well i hope yall enjoyed the chapter so uh review, let me know what you think. i'll have a chapter for you tomorrow not sure about Wednesday since i'll be at Busch gardens pretty much until it closes at ten and then i'll be wiped when i get home so plan on a chapter tomorrow and then possibly Wednesday but absolutely Thursday. Take it easy readers. **


	3. Master of Mediation

**Woo woo, chapter three guys, i wasn't sure if it was gonna be done. My internet has been down all day today. I was really worried but here it is. And i do apologize for the shortness of it, it's the shortest chapter I've done as of yet. Chapter four another fairly long chapter so it probably will be done for Thursday. Here is chapter three, Master of Mediation**

**Chapter 3: Master of Mediation**

Kate walked into the conference room and quickly introduced herself. "Hi, sorry I'm late but I'm Kate Reed and I'll be your mediator for today."

"Uh what happened to Mr. Grogan?" The woman on her left asked.

"He's actually just a lawyer and a partner here at the firm." Kate said matter of factly.

"So uh, Ms. Cohen," Kate said sitting down and extending her arm to the woman who had asked about her current flame, she presumed to be Ms. Cohen. Ms. Cohen was a skinny woman with thin lips and dimples. She had the same color eyes as Ben, deep brown like chocolate. She had shoulder length dirty blond hair and her skin was lightly tanned. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Mark and I were married for five years before we had our daughter, Kelly. Kelly is eight going on nine this August." She said rubbing her daughter's shoulder. "About a year ago I found out Mark had a…infidelity." Ms. Cohen said pausing slightly reliving the pain and hurt.

"I told you Karen, it was one time. It was when our marriage was at its worst. I said I'm sorry." The man said with what Kate took as true remorse.

"No." Karen replied forcefully tears threatening to break the dam.

"Mr.…Buttersnaps," Kate said looking down at the file Ben had left on the table for her. "Why don't we let Ms. Cohen finish her side of the story first." Mark sat back in his chair and threw up in his hands in surrender with pursed lips.

"Thank you Ms. Reed." Karen said wiping away at the tear that had slipped out and trickled down her face. "We filed for divorce and we split everything but Mark refuses to let me have custody over Kelly."

"Is that all?" Kate asked. Ms. Cohen nodded trying to keep her composure together. Kate felt sorry for the woman. She had been in nearly the exact same spot almost a year ago. "Ok Mr. Buttersnaps. Tell us your side of all this."

"I just want to see my daughter." He said with a defeated sigh.

"Ok, well has anyone asked Kelly what she wants?" Both parents shook their heads no. Kate felt sorry for the little girl having to go through this. No child should have to see their parents fighting and splitting up. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Kelly slouching in her chair sitting quietly. Kelly had fiery red hair like her dad and dimples like her mom. Her eyes were green like her father's and her lips just as thin as her mother's. Her nose was small and cute, a trait she got from both parents. Kelly looked back at Kate and Kate asked again in a soft tone, "What is it that you want Kelly?"

"I want to live with mommy and daddy." She said softly then went back to staring at the table.

"Ok, we can work with that." Kate said with the solution popping into her head. "Karen what if you were to have Kelly on school days and Mark could pick up Kelly from school on Friday and drop her off Monday morning and Karen then you pick her up from school. Then on the holidays you can sort out vacation plans and trips and how long and all the fine details. Would you both be willing to agree on that? It would make Kelly happy, right?" Kate asked looking to the flame headed girl with a smile. Kelly nodded and smiled at Kate.

Karen and Mark looked to each other and sighed both knowing this was the best option. "Where are the papers for us to sign?" Mark asked looking to his little girl with a crooked smile. Kate smiled widely happy to have found the middle and pushed herself up from her chair.

"I'll get them from my office." Kate said satisfied. She exited the room and slowly walked past Leo's desk saying with a proud grin on her face, "Booyah, I'm the Master of Mediation."

"Wait Kate I wouldn't-" Leo said quickly trying to stop her before she opened up the door but was too late. "go in there." He said slowly looking as though somebody had stabbed his cat he didn't have. Leo winced and got out of the awkward situation that he was already knee deep in.

Kate was frozen with her hand on the door handle. She had heard Leo but didn't register his words until she was staring at the source for his warning. "Justin." She said with a look of panic registered on her face as she stared at the back of her ex-husband. He was wearing a new black suit, watch on his left hand and briefcase in his right. He was holding up the stone that Ben had given her at Lake Tahoe. It was the first time she had seen him since their painful break-up.

Justin turned around at the mention of his name and smiled upon seeing Kate. "Hi Kate." He said.

**haha yes i apologize profusely for where i ended it but it seemed like the best place. I will give you guys a little teaser though. ;)**

****"You can stop playing protective big brother Grogan."

"I'm not, i'm actually playing the role of myself, protective man she's going to dinner with tonight." Ben said crossing his arms his nerves tensing.

"Right, because Kate would ever go for some money hungry ambulance chaser." Justin said the though amusing him.

"People change D.A Patrick, just ask Kate." Ben said turning his back and walking into his office leaving Justin standing there dumbfounded and utterly confused and a little jealous.

**so there is a little bit to entertain yourselves with until Thursday. And to think that's not even the conversation Kate had with Justin, just Ben. Hmmm... i wonder. ;). So review please, tell me how you like it so far and go ahead feel free to go on about how evil i am. haha. Thanks for reading up this far guys.**


	4. The Defense

**Hey guys so here it is a little later than i would have wanted but i was determined none the less to get this posted today like i promised. I hope you all like this chapter and reading this story so far.**

**Chapter 4: The Defense**

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked crossing her arms.

"I…I just wanted to talk." He said trying to disarm her.

"I don't have time." She said walking past him and grabbing the forms she needed off of her desk.

"Okay well why don't you meet me for dinner tonight." Justin suggested calmly feeling the tension in the air between them.

"I can't, I already have a date." Kate said looking at him with a look he couldn't quite put his tongue on but it was something in between hurt and stoic.

"Oh." Justin said shifting his feet. "Well then maybe tomorrow."

"Can't, I have a meeting with Judge Nicastro about a mediation I have to do."

"Ok, then I can pick you up from your meeting." Justin said innocently.

"Ben's coming with me so he's driving us back." Kate fired back.

"You can't avoid me forever Kate." Justin said evenly.

"No, but I can try." She said neutrally and brushed past him.

Justin sighed and called after her. "Kate wait up."

"I have clients waiting." She said walking at a faster pace than usual.

"Hey, you were the one that walked out, not me so stop acting like a child and treating me like the one who hurt you." Justin said his voice raising an octave loud enough for Ben to hear and come walking out of his office.

"Is there a problem here Katie?" Ben asked walking up next to Kate who was a few meters past his doors and looking to Justin who was standing outside her doors.

"No, we're done here." Kate said coolly and began walking away but Ben grabbed her hand and turned to look at her.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Ben whispered truly concerned. She swallowed and nodded. Ben let go of her hand and watched her walk back into the conference room.

Justin just shook his head and scoffed. "_She _walks out on _me _and I get treated like the criminal."

"I think you being here just kind of rattled her a little."

"I feel sorry for the poor guy she's seeing tonight." Justin said shaking his head.

"What do you mean sorry?" Ben asked more than a little offended. "You married her. Any man would be lucky to have Kate."

"You can stop playing protective big brother Grogan." Justin said with a little laugh.

"I'm not; I'm being myself, aka the man she's going to dinner with tonight."

"Right." Justin said starting to laugh "because Kate would ever go on a date with a money hungry ambulance chaser."

"People change D.A Patrick, just ask your ex-wife." Ben said turning his back on Justin and walking back into his office.

Justin shook his head in disbelief and walked through the glass doors leading to the open awaiting elevator that he was going to disembark the building on. Leo had been listening to the entire conversation that had just transpired and strutted into Ben's office. Leo stood there waiting for Ben to acknowledge him.

"Yes Leonardo?" Ben asked looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"So you finally took my advice?" Leo said cockily.

"No, Kate kissed me and asked me to dinner."

"You're taking her to Stratton's right?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Ben said.

"Make sure to take her to Edith and Nancy's Ice Cream Shoppe after, it's her favorite place to go."  
Leo said in a hushed tone.

"Thanks Leo."

"I was never here and never told you that." Leo said floating out of his office looking stealth.

"Right, I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it an owl was there staring back at me." Ben said with a smirk.

"Hey, owls are very wise and helpful creatures." Leo said now sitting back at his desk.

"Make a reservation for me for seven. Thanks Leo, you're the man." Ben said with a teasing smile.

Leo looked up from his desk annoyed at the number of times he had this conversation previously. "Again, I don't work for you. I work for Kate Reed. I only do things she tells me to do because I'm her assistant, not yours. I am her Willow not your Oz, Xander."

"Did you really just go Buffy the Vampire Slayer on me?" Ben asked in disbelief

"Maybe." Leo said looking at his computer screen with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Totally get what you're saying, totally respect that. Seven sharp buddy, thanks." Ben said with a smile. Leo shook his head and sighed annoyed. "Oh and btw, Buffy never really had a lasting relationship with somebody because first Angel and her hooked up and well that just really didn't end well and then there was that other dude Scott, then she was with Parker, let's not forget Riley who left, then there was spike another vampire, so she doesn't exactly have a good track record when it comes to boyfriends. "

Leo stared at Ben astonished at the fact that he actually watched the show. "You forgot about Xander."

"No Xander just always liked Buffy." Ben corrected and went back to doing his paperwork.

Not ten minutes later Kate came walking by Leo's desk with a smile on her face and sat on the corner of his desk. He looked up and saw her innocently batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly. Leo shook his head with a sigh and looked over to Ben's office to make sure he was occupied before whispering to her, "Stratton's."

"Thank you Leo." She said sweetly hopping up off his desk and walking to her's.

"How was it?" Leo asked curiously.

"How was what?" Kate asked coyly her heart skipping a beat. Leo shot her a, don't give me that BS, look with his head tilted. "I have no idea what you're talking about Leo." She said through a smile.

"You know, I just remembered that I had this video footage in my desk that has something to do with an elevator escapade that I know Lauren would be very interested to see." Leo said reaching into his desk and pulling out a CD. Kate's smile vanished and she walked back over to his desk.

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'd love to hear you admit that you like Ben as more than a friend."

"Fine." She said quickly glaring at him annoyed at just how well he knew her and how to get to her.

"And I don't have to drive you around for a week."

"Fine." She said a little bit slower.

"And-"

"Pushing it Leo."

"Okay fine, those are my terms if you want Lauren's eyes to never set foot on this footage."

"Fine. I'll agree on those terms."

"You can start with the first one." Leo said trying not to laugh at this glorious scene before him. It was probably every assistant's dream, well at least just his.

Kate took a deep breath trying to be able to let herself say the words. "I…like Ben as more than a…friend."

"And perfect." He said pressing a button.

"Wait, you recorded that!"

"Well it would have been a shame to let those words just go to waste after one time. So now I get to say I told you so."

Kate rolled her eyes and walked into her office and sat down in her padded chair. Her mind reeled about the conversation with Justin and how Ben had come in concerned about the turmoil going on within. She looked at the clock and let out an annoyed groan. It was only ten thirty. She still had another eight and a half hours before her date with Ben and six and a half hours before she could finally leave to go shopping for a new outfit especially for Ben's viewing. She looked over into Ben's office and caught his eye. He smiled looking like he was the happiest man on the earth and she returned his warm smile with one of her own. Who knows, maybe she and Ben really would work out after all.

**Another chapter under belt and another chapter closer to their date night which i'll be writing when i go to bed in twenty minutes and typing tomorrow. I hope you all review it really does help and i have to admit it does feel really awesome. Thanks so far for everyone who has subscribed to my stories and me as an author. I appreciate it more than you can imagine. I hope you guys reading in the US enjoyed your fourth of July, i did. Have a great night guys. Thanks for your continued reading and support. **

**Oh btw if you see a review on your story that sounds like me but says guest it's because i can't login in on my 3rd generation iTouch. And usually i review and read in the wee hours of the morning and late hours at night. **


	5. Date Night

**Good evening my favorite readers, i first want to say thank you to all you who reviewed and ahem one of you cough cough reviewed about longer chapters cough, well this is by far a long chapter, if not the longest I've written in any of my Fairly Legal stories. Plus the fact i was writing this for three hours last night for you guys and it took me even longer to type. Well i hope you guys like this considering the time went in and i really think you'll enjoy their _Date Night_. :)**

**Chapter 5: Date Night**

Kate sat in her office eyes peeled intently on her wall clock shaped like a boat, a Christmas present from Leo. '_Thirty seconds',_ she thought trying not to bounce up and down with excitement. It was four fifty-nine, just a minute before she could leave.

'_Twenty seconds', _Ben thought staring at his watch with glee his heart racing faster than NASCAR. Ben was ready to bolt as soon as the clock struck five. He had his overcoat o, keys in hand and briefcase in the other.

"Ten seconds." They both said aloud in their opposite offices their hearts beating faster with each growing second. Kate threw on her coat and grabbed her purse beginning to countdown the seconds along with Ben in their respective offices.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five." They said their voices growing louder as the seconds ticked. "Four, three, two, one, zero!" They each gave a whoop of joy and bolted out of their offices simultaneously. They glanced at each other and smiled while half-running to the elevator. As they waited there for the heavy elevator doors to open and engulf them, Kate tapped her toes impatiently while Ben kept looking at the time on his watch. When the door finally opened they both entered at the same time brushing up against one another. Kate looked to Ben sheepishly and smiled. Ben returned the smile knowing just how nervous she was. Ben hit the lobby button and stepped back waiting while the elevator kept slowly going down.

"Wow, these things move really slow." Kate said breaking the ice knowing that they were both feeling excited like kids in a candy store waiting to be handed their bag of goodies and nervous as anything.

"Yeah they do." Ben said with a laugh. "So slow I enough to do this." He said and spun her around pulling her into his embrace and softly placing his lips on hers.

Kate pulled away tauntingly and wagged a finger saying, "Nuh-uh. You have to work for an amazing kiss from me, starting with the perfect date."

"You'll be there which already makes it perfect to me." Ben said earnestly.

"Now how do you expect me not to kiss when you say that?" She said melting inside.

Ben smiled a boyish grin and Kate leaned in to kiss him with a smile on her face. Her lips connected with his like a feather touching the water. Kate loved the taste of his lips on hers and deepened the kiss moving closer to him. The door dinged and Kate pulled back alarmed at first and then she smiled.

"I'll see you late Benny." She said sweetly.

"Can't wait he whispered and walked out of the elevator towards his car in the parking garage across the street.

It was six thirty; Kate had just gotten out of the shower minutes ago and successfully just finished drying her hair. Shopping had taken longer than she expected. She had spent a half hour just trying to decide on the perfect dress to wear for Ben. In the end it came down to two dresses. A strapless, knee-length, slimming, plain red with roses dress, or a backless, spaghetti strap, mid-thigh length, black dress almost similar in style to the one she wore in the bar where she first met Ben. Having difficulty choosing she bought both knowing she would be going on another date with Ben soon enough. She had decided that she would wear the black dress on the date with a new pair of black, three inch, shiny heels. She had also bought a new necklace that had a heart with wings attached to it and new black tear drop earrings. They bracelet she got had a silver chain and black beads lining it. The accessory shopping had taken forty-five minutes.

Kate looked at the clock and cursed herself and the time, six-forty. She was supposed to be leaving in five minutes and she still had her hair and make-up to do. She decided to call Ben and give him a heads up that she would be a few minutes late. She grabbed her phone and curling iron and headed into the bathroom where all her make-up was waiting. She plugged in the iron and dialed Ben putting him on speaker phone. She began doing her eyes as the phone rand and the iron heated up to the right temperature. Kate had just finished doing her mascara and was starting to put on eye shadow when Ben answered.

"Hi Katie." He said sweetly.

"Listen Ben I'm so sorry." She began not knowing at the same time Ben's heart was beginning to sink thinking she was bailing. "I'm still at my apartment getting ready. Shopping took me longer than I expected and I wanted to call and let you know I'll be a few minutes late."

"Oh." Ben said his spirits and voice rising. "That's okay. I thought you were cancelling."

"Never." She said with a smile. Ben could hear the happiness in her voice. "I'm much too excited about seeing you."

"Me too." Ben said feeling like he was floating on air.

"I'll be there around seven fifteen." She said looking at her clock and guesstimating the time it would take to finish getting ready and the taxi ride over.

"Okay, I look forward to seeing just how beautiful you look Katie." He said with adoringly.

"Ditto." She replied.

"Bye Katie." He said using the pet name she had come to love and appreciate so much.

"Bye Benny." She replied with a smile wide as the moon.

Kate pressed the end call button and returned to her make-up putting on the finishing touches and starting on curling her hair. It was six fifty-seven when Kate finally walked out the door and started looking for a cab. It wasn't a minute later that a cab came rolling down the street.

Kate jumped in and happily told the driver, "Stratton's. Cambridge and sixth, step on it." The driver complied and Kate got there five minutes earlier than she should have. She paid the driver and walked into Stratton's with her purse slung over her shoulder.

She walked up to the podium and before she could speak the woman behind it said, "He's in the corner booth over there.", pointing at Ben Grogan's head from behind.

"Thank you." Kate replied and began walking over to Ben but stopped within fifty meters to call him and test her dream. She listened carefully and sure enough the song playing in her dream was the ringtone he had for her. She came walking up to Ben without his noticing singing into the phone pressed against his ear. "Love is not a victory march it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah." Ben smiled as he heard her singing into his ear and began singing along thinking back to the ride in the elevator.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah." They both sang together with smiles on their faces.

"Turn around." Kate said biting her lip smiling wide.

Ben turned around unsure of just what to expect, it was Kate Reed after all. There she was standing five feet away from him. His arm began to drop from his ear and his eyes widened. "You look stunning." He said breathless.

Kate walked up to him and slid into the booth across from him. "Thank you." She said with a blush unable to look into his eyes. Kate slowly looked up and observed Ben. He was wearing a brand new tailored suit with a red shirt and an extravagant red tie with black swirls on it with his plain red pocket square in the pocket of his suit jacket. "You Benedict, look drop dead, illegally handsome." She said noticing his hair was how he always had it, perfect. A hot mess that made him even more attractive to her. "You know, I had a dream last night that you had that song as my ringtone, so I decided to put my dream to the test and sure enough you had that song as my ringtone."

"I think of it more as…_our_ ringtone." He said with a smile. Kate smiled back and took off her coat tossing it into the corner of the booth with her purse. When the waitress came around she set down a set of drinks and left.

"How…how did you know?" Kate asked bewildered at the Shirley temple sitting in front of her with an extra cherry.

"Ancient Grogan secret." He said with a playful wink.

Kate smiled and grabbed the menu in front of her. While she looked at the items she could feel Ben's puppy dog eyes just observing her contently. She looked up and caught his eyes with a smirk, "Caught ya."

"I can't help it." He said holding his hand up in surrender.

"Mmhhm. Why don't you focus on the pressing matter at hand." She suggested.

"How to ask you to stay the night?" He asked innocently.

"Whoa there cowboy slow your roll, let's take this minute by minute and I was actually referring to giving yourself a source of energy and protein." She said shaking her head disapprovingly but her eyes sparkled with joy.

Dinner soon passed by and Ben and Kate talked and laughed nonstop until it was already nine. And Ben realized they still had to get dessert. Ben collected the check and paid for dinner leaving cash on the table. He helped Kate into her coat and offered his arm up to her chivalrously. Kate looked at his arm skeptically for a minute trying to determine what his intentions were and finally decided to take it. She held onto his arm as he led her out and two blocks away to Edith and Nancy's. Kate didn't even realize where they were going until they were outside the door and stopped.

"Holy chocolate starfish Batman. Ben how did you know about this place?" She asked incredulous.

"An owl told me." He said with a smile proud that he had both surprised her and made her happy. "This dear Katie is dessert." He said opening up the door and allowing her to enter first.

Edith was behind the counter wiping everything down when she looked up and smiled upon seeing her favorite customer. "Kate Reed, so good to see you! And just who is this fine looking young man?" She asked with a devious smile. Edith was a sweet lady in her mid-sixties. She was single and ran the business with her granddaughter Nancy. Edith had white skin, thin brown hair, glasses with a red rim and a face that was wrinkled but still had kind eyes. Her lips were stretched up in a smile and she had dimples on her cheeks. Freckles peppered her face.

"Edith I'd like you to meet Ben Grogan, my date." She said looking from Ben to Edith

"Oh this is the youngin you were going on and on about." She said looking Ben over. Kate began to blush and grow a little awkward but pride swelled in Ben's chest and made his heart leapt. He decided not to push the matter further with Kate around but made a mental note to come back alone and talk with Edith. "This lass is a keeper sonny."

"She sure is." Ben said looking down at Kate with an infectious smile.

"So what can I do for you two tonight?" Edith asked.

"I'll have my usual please." Kate said.

"And just what is your usual?" Ben asked his curiosity peaked. Kate gave a small laugh and looked what Ben took to be as embarrassment.

"A scoop of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, one of Birthday Cake, and a scoop of Cookies N' Cream topped with two pumps of chocolate syrup, one of caramel, a handful of sprinkles, a bunch of m&m's, whipped cream, and two cherries on top, all in a bowl." Edith said as she built Kate's order.

Ben looked at Kate with one eyebrow raised trying not to laugh. "What, I like my ice cream sweet." She said defensively.

"That's so dangerous." He said with a laugh unable to contain it.

"We can share if you'd like." Kate said

"Sure why not Katie. At least you'll only have half a heart attack." Kate playfully punched his arm while both he and Edith laughed.

"Two spoons please Edith." She said still smiling.

"Sure thing Hun." Edith said sweetly putting two spoons in the ice cream. "That'll be ten eighty-seven, sonny." She said looking to Ben. Ben pulled out a twenty and handed it over to Edith. Kate took the bowl from Edith and took a bite while Ben collected his change.

"Mm Edith, good as always." Kate said giving her a thumbs up.

"Come on, let's eat outside." Ben said leading her by the small of her back.

"Bye Edith, thank you!" Kate called out as Ben opened the door.

"You're welcome dear! Have fun you two." She hollered after them. Ben smiled and nodded to the woman. Kate sat down at a table with an umbrella and put the bowl of ice cream in the middle. She took a bite and looked to Ben who was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked swallowing the cool treat.

"Nothing." He replied.

Kate looked at him skeptically but took another bite. Ben took his first bite and saw why Kate always got this. It was absolutely delicious. Between all the different flavors and textures it was still cool, creamy, and smooth. Ben put his spoon down and reached across the table with his arm. Kate looked at him with a, 'what are you doing', look. He used his thumb and wiped ice cream off her upper lip.

"I was saving that for later ya know." She said jokingly. Ben laughed and she couldn't help but laugh too.

They finished up their ice cream and walked back to Ben's car. Halfway there Ben casually slipped his hand into Kate's. Kate accepted his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Would you like a ride home?" He asked.

"Sure." Kate replied. Ben unlocked the car and opened up the door for her. "Thank you Ben." She said with mock surprise.

Ben just tipped his head and grinned. He got inside the car and started it peeling away from the parking lot and disappearing onto the blacktop. Ben and Kate rode in comfortable silence for fifteen minutes listening to the radio. Kate would sing along to some of the songs that played gaining a smile from Ben. It was something he seemed to be doing a lot of since meeting Kate Reed. They reached where their apartment doors sat waiting to be opened.

"Thank you Ben for a really nice night."

"Was it perfect?" he asked nudging her.

"Almost." She replied and leaned her head towards his. Ben met her halfway and took her face in his hands. He softly kissed her and after minutes they both pulled back for air. "Now it's perfect." She said with a growing smile.

"Would you like to come in Katie? Maybe stay the night?" Ben asked softly hoping she would say yes but not willing to push her if she said no. Kate stood there contemplating, weighing the pros and cons and asking herself if she was ready for that.

"Yes." She replied with a smile. Ben's face lit up like Christmas hearing her answer. "I'm just going to go change first into my pajamas then I'll be over."

"Pajama Party!" Ben said pumping a fist. Kate rolled her eyes with a laugh and opened up the door to her apartment.

"I'll see you soon Benny."

"Right back at cha' Katie." He replied with a smile watching as she closed her apartment door and then going to open his.

**Love it, hate it, don't know what to think of it you can put all these in your review. I hope you liked this different date night than what would have happened. Thanks guys for reading. Have a wonderful Fairly Awesome Burn Notice Marathon on USA day. (I really hate Anson)**


	6. Not Your Typical Love Story

**Hey all i'm sorry for not posting saturday or monday, i have been really really tired and in pain and unavailable to my poor computer. I'd hate to say it but...this is the end. After this chapter my story is done. sniffle. So please enjoy reading this last chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Not Your Typical Love Story**

_The Next Morning_

Kate stirred from the deep sleep she had been in and cracked open her eyes. She was greeted by rays of sunshine at eight in the morning. Kate inhaled a deep breath and filled her lungs with the air coming in the room by the crack of a window. She rolled over and looked to Ben. He was still sound asleep and he looked peaceful. Kate smiled as memories flooded her mind. There was a brief clip playing in her head of them kissing coming into the room and her pushing Ben onto the bed. Then there was Ben stopping anything from happening further and just cuddling with her. Ben had been a gentleman and didn't push for something more than actually just lying in bed and sleeping together. Kate snapped back to present day and fixated her eyes on Ben's face. She lightly began to brush his cheek with her thumb which was just enough to wake Ben.

"Morning Katie." He said brightly looking at her after briefly stretching and opening his eyes.

"Morning." She replied giving him a soft kiss.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked genuinely.

"Yeah, only because a certain guy I know decided to go all gentlemen on me last night." She said feigning a complaint.

"I knew you weren't ready after one date Katie. I want you to be so sure of this before we go any farther."

"Maybe I was ready." She said leaving it open ended. Ben raised an eyebrow and she gave a little laugh.

"That's what I thought." He said with a smile. "So what, am I like your boyfriend now?" He asked unsure of exactly where they stood.

"That word is just so…" Kate said searching for the right word.

"Over used?" Ben suggested.

"Pretentious and vague." Kate said.

"So what do we call this? What do you call me?" Ben asked.

"My partner and lover in the night time." She said with a smile that made him laugh.

"Well there was no love happening last night." Ben stated. "How about just Ben and Kate; we're just two adults testing out the waters, and seeing each other."

"My Benny boy." Kate replied with a playful smile liking the sound of it.

"Why don't we just agree that this…" He said motioning with his hands. "Us, we're not your typical love story." Ben said.

"I'll agree to that." Kate said with a smirk. "We definitely aren't your everyday average couple. You're the one who cooks, we both work late, and we are complete opposites. That's probably why Justin was so sure I would never go for a guy like you. We have opposite ethics and methods. I'd say one of the few things we have in common is working at the same firm and looking very attractive."

"Well thank you." Ben said deviously kissing her.

"Oh you and your body are welcome." She said with a small laugh returning the kiss.

"Katie, I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to say anything." Ben said seriously.

"Okay." Kate replied with a small laugh a little nervous by his seriousness but very intrigued.

"From the moment I saw you in that bar I liked you. You intrigued me. You sure as hell got under my skin and you still do." He said with a laugh. "But you've also driven me crazy out of my mind for the past nine months. I'd give you my all and you'd run away. I constantly kept pushing, trying to break those walls because I knew deep inside you felt the same way I did about you. I could feel it when you kissed me back, when you left the office with Justin with a smile but your eyes looking back at me showed guilt and pain, at Lake Tahoe I could feel that you wanted it I could see it in your eyes. I knew I was close to losing you when you started apartment hunting with Justin but I told myself that this was one of those time to be a dogged jackass because the truth is Katie; beyond this money hungry, cynical, jackass exterior is my heart and it hurts and breaks and I put up these walls to protect myself from getting hurt again, like I was with my ex-fiancé, but you have seemingly with ease managed to break down those walls around my heart because you make my heart beat faster and you break my heart and then you fix it making it stronger than it was before. You have changed me from the inside Katie and I want you to hear these last words very distinctly so listen. "Ben paused looking at her eyes that were watching him attentively taking everything he said to heart. "I love you…Kate." Ben watched her face for a reaction and saw that her eyes began welling up with tears that were about to begin streaming down her face.

The man lying next to her had just poured his heart out and he expected nothing in return. He truly had changed from the persona she knew when they first met and hearing what went on inside of him filled her with joy at his genuine confession of love. The tears began to fall and Ben wiped them away and held her in his arms as she cried. Ben Grogan knew that her tears were not sad but joyous tears and the look in her eyes said it all for him. When Kate finally stopped crying Ben's shirt had large dark circle of her tears. She lifted her head up to Ben's looking into his eyes and with a weak smile on her face whispered to him, "I think I love you too Ben."

Ben smiled and a single tear fell from his eye and onto Kate's hair as he pulled her in close for a hug. Kate took a shaky breath and relaxed into Ben's strong arms. "Thank God it's Saturday." Ben said softly. Kate laughed still lying in his arms.

"Who says love is supposed to be a cliché typical love story?" Kate asked rhetorically.

"The hell with those, we're the exception." Ben replied.

"Yeah." Kate said. "We're not your typical love story so you better watch out world because Kate Reed and Ben Grogan are gonna turn you upside down and spin you around." She said smiling defiantly.

"We sure are." Ben said kissing her head.

"Damn straight." Kate mumbled into his chest.

Ben rested his chin on her head and stroked her back. Kate would soon be falling in love with him just as much as he was falling in love with her to the point of already considering proposing a few months down the line. He smiled and looked at the sun shining through. It was bound to be a beautiful day and things with Kate were moving in the direction of walking on sunshine.

_the end_

**For all my faithful readers i want to say thank you and to those of you who have subscribed to this story and me. This story has had the most hits out of all my stories. The others are in the hundreds and this is in the thousands so thank you bunches. I'd also like to give a special thanks to those people who took the time to review(Bella012, passionatelife, and to my three guests.) thank you a lot guys you really made my day each time you reviewed. And i want to give you a heads up on two more stories i have in the making right now. A short one-shot sequel maybe another short story if i get the demand, and another one shot im finishing tonight called, A Risk Worth Taking. Let's just say it's an elevator central one-shot. Oh and the sequel one-shot is going to be called, The Proposal. ;). **

**Enjoy the rest of your day guys and i hoped you liked this story as much as i did so please feel free to drop a review even if it only says, it was cool i liked it. Still a review and it still means a lot. **


End file.
